une dessinatrice dans one piece
by hlydia11
Summary: akatsuki Manami est une jeune dessinatrice de manga qui se retrouve dans son univers favori : one piece
1. Prologue

PDV Manami

Bonjour je suis Manami Akatsuki une jeune dessinatrice enfin pas tout a fait je suis étudiante en dessin. Je suis passionné par one piece. Je crois avoir dessinée plus de 150 personnage de cette anime : de sengoku a un simple pirate en passant par les 4 empereur, Luffy, ace et tant d'autre ! Je me balade toujours avec une grande pochette pour des feuille A3 un sac avec tout les tome de one piece et quand je dit tout c'est TOUT les tome, mon ordinateur portable, ma mallette, mon portable et des feuille A3.

Tout les fan de one piece m'admire pour mon talent, ma meilleur ami ? Ayame mais elle est chez les garçon ! Enfaite notre classe est divisé en 1 groupe les fille qui sont avec moi et les garçon qui eux sont jaloux de mon talent. Ayame se fait passer pour un garçon alors ça passe. mais c'est aujourd'hui que tout a basculer ...


	2. 1 mort et rêve

PDV Manami

Je rentre chez moi mais les garçon en ont décidé autrement. Il s'approchent et juste au moment où un camion passe ils me poussent. Je vais mourir. Je souris er leur dit :

Moi : même si je meurt mon esprits continuera le dessin et sachez que chaque vie a un début et une fin alors je ne souhaite qu'une chose : Ayame prend soin de mes dessin je viendrait les chercher.

Ayame : Gol D Roger ( chuchote )

Garçon 1 : hein ?

Ayame : vous l'avez tuer et elle , elle souris. Elle a la volonté du D.

Garçon 2 : qu'es que tu raconte ?!

PDV Ayame

Non ... pourquoi elle ? Soudain un ange ? Apparaît.

Ange ? : tuer la dessinatrice est la plus grosse erreur du monde

Moi : madame l'ange ?

Marie : marie oui Ayame ?

Moi : ou allez vous emmenez mon amie ?

Marie : Dans le monde de ses rêve

Moi : one piece ?

Marie : oui ma fille .

Moi :comment ?

Garçon 1 et 2 : alors t'es une fille dégage !

Il me poussent et voilà je suis aussi morte. Je souris.

Moi : tuez nous si vous le souhaitez mais rien e tout ce que nous avons vous ne l'aurez.

Je suis comme téléporter auprès se Manami. Je lui saute sur le dos. Elle est assise parterre et dessine.

Moi : Manami

PDV Manami

Moi : alors on est morte ?

Ayame : oui !

Moi : même la mort ne peux nous séparé !

Soudain un ange apparaît

Ayame : Marie !

Moi : tu la connaît ?

Ayame : oui elle va nous emmené dans one piece !

Marie ? : tout a fait alors répondez a ses questions

**_nom :_**

**_prenom :_**

**_pirate ou marine ?_**

**_personnage preferé :_**

**_couleur preferé :_**

**_object a garder du monde reel :_**

**_equipage preferé :_**

**_fruit du demon : _**

Moi : je commence :

Nom : Akatsuki D

Prénom : Manami

Pirate

Perso préféré : Portgas D Ace

Couleur préféré : rouge

Objets : tout ce que je porte avec moi en ce moment toute mes feuilles A3 qui sont empilés et couverte.

Équipage préféré : équipage de barbe blanche

Fruit du démon : Neko Neko no Mi

Marie : merci Ayame ?

Ayame : OK

Nom : Kudo D

Prénom : Ayame

Pirates

Perso préféré : Marco du phénix

Couleur préféré : rose

Objets : mon ordinateur portable, tout ce que j'ai en ce moment et ma mallette a dessin.

Équipage préféré : l'équipage de barbe blanche

Fruit du démon : musumé musumé no mi ( fruit de l'enfant )

Marie. : merci vous allez être transporter sur le Moby Dick. Bon voyage ! tout ce que vous avez demandez serra déposer a coté de vous .

Ayame et moi : NANIII ?!?!?!

Et hop on se fait a nouveau téléporter ! Je tombe sur un truc tout doux !

PDV Ace

Je suis sur le pont avec père et les commandant. On discute quand un énorme paquet enroulé dans tissus rouge tombe du ciel ! Et puis hop je me retrouve parterre !

Mais qu'es qu'il ce passe !

~~~~~~~~ a suivre ~~~~~~~~


	3. 2 énervement et mignonitude

Toujours PDV Ace

Et hop je me retrouve parterre ! Mais qu'es qu'il ce passe !

Thatch essais de touché la chose tomber sur moi quand une autre chose tombe sur père qui riait au éclat de ma situation.

Moi : père !

Père : ce n'est rien mon fils

??? : ma ... hahahah mana ... Hahaha Manami regarde ... hahaha ou tu es tomber !

Père : ghehehehe toi aussi tu rigole petite inconnu !

??? : je suis pas petite ses vous qui êtes trop grand !

Moi : quelqu'un peu m'aider ?

Alors que l'on allait enfin m'aider la chose se réveille.

La chose : Ayame il est quelle heure ?

Ayame ? : t'es en retard

La chose : qu ... que quoi ?! Et mais attend on est où la ? A oui on est morte donc sur le Moby Dick.

Ayame ? : bon lève toi et laisse ace respirer !

La chose : hein ?

Elle me remarque et crie qui je suis sur que l'on a entendu a l'autre bout du globe :

La chose : aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !?

Elle se lève sous les rire de père , son amie et l'équipage. Elle semble se rappeler de quelque chose :

La chose : mes dessin

Elle cours vers le gros truc enveloppé dans le tissu rouge , et le découvre :

Ayame ? : t'as une feuille A4 ?

La chose : oui regarde dans ma pochette.

Elle ne la regarde même pas. La fille sur père me demande :

Ayame ? : ace peux tu me donner le truc vert s'il te plais ?

Moi : oui

Je le lui donne donc. Elle ne semble pas vouloir descendre de sur père.

PDV Ayame

Pffff Manami est partit dans ses dessin et mais j'ai une idée !

Moi : Manami ! Je peux montrer tes dessin a barbe blanche ?

Manami : fait ce qui te chante moi je doit tout re trié !

Moi : merci ! M. Barbe blanche regarder !

je lui montre les dessin de manami

B - b : ghehehehe elle dessiné bien !

Moi : moi aussi vous savez ! Laissez moi 5 min !

je desine et lui montre mes dessin

B-b : ghehehehe vous en avez du talent !

Moi : la plus doué reste Manami au faite on aimerait parler a vous et vos commandant

B-b : très bien

Teach : et pourquoi ne pas parler devant nous tous ?

Et c'est la que tout a dérapé ...

Manami s'est énervée et la je ne donne pas cher de sa peau.

Moi : s'il vous plais M. Barbe blanche cacher moi

B- b : oui

Moi : adieu barbe noir ...

B - b : hein ...

PDV Manami

Moi :Marschall D Teach qui t'as autorisé a me non nous parlé ?

Teach : bah moi. Je suis pirate toi une moins que rien

Ayame : adieu barbe noir ...

Moi : Souffle Manami aller on inspire on expire on ne décapite pas le connard pervers de mes deux doucement respire ! Ayame vient me chercher !

Ayame : non je veux pas descendre Ace va y

Je me transforme alors en chat

PDV Ace

Je m'avance donc et ramasse se petit être trop chou. Sans faire attention je lui caresse les oreilles et elle ronronne

Équipage : hooo trop chou !

Moi : père j'en fait quoi moi

Père : ramène la on va dans la salle de réunion. Commandant en avant !

Commandant : oui père !

Nous allons donc dans la allé de réunion et sur le chemin tout le monde veux caresser le petit chat. Mais je refuse toujours. C'est moi qui l'ai ramasser c'est moi qui la caresse ! En plus elle est trop chou a ronronner ! On arrive et mon ... non le petit chat se transforme en petite fille de la taille du bébé chat avec des oreilles et une queue de chat.

Je continue de lui caresser la tête et elle joue avec ma main

Quand ...

~~~~~~~~a suivre ~~~~~~~~


	4. 3 le petit chat et l'enfant

PDV Ace

Je lui caresse la tête et elle elle joue avec ma main

Quand …

Quelqu'un me prend le petit chat.

Moi : mais Thatch rend la moi !

Thatch : non non moi aussi je veux la caresser !

Ayame ? : sa suffit donné moi Manami !

Moi : mais !

Ayame ? : stop !

Père : ghehehehe ! Dit moi pe … jeune fille je peux l'avoir ?

Ayame : oui bien sur !

Moi : mais c'est pas juste !

Ayame : bref alors je vais me présenté puis le petit chaton d'Ace se transformera en humaine et se présentera !

Attend elle a dit mon chaton ! Je dois être cramoisi

Ayame : alors je suis Kudo D Ayame j'ai manger le musumé musumé no mi et le reste Manami le dira.

Mon … euh non le petit chat se transforme en une fille avec des oreilles et une queue de chat

Elle est belle !

Le chat : bonjour je suis Akatsuki D Manami et j'ai manger le neko neko no mi . Nous ne venons pas d'ici mais d'un autre monde ou nous avons été tué par des jaloux qui nous ont jeté sous les roues d'un camion. Dans notre monde personnes n'a la volonté du D mais l'ange qui nous a envoyé ici nous a dit que nous avons la volonté du D car nous somme morte avec le sourit comme Gol D Roger. Dans notre monde vous êtes des personnage d'un manga tout droit sortit de l'imagination d'un homme. Nous avons lu et appris toute l'histoire bien sur j'ai tout les tome du manga sur moi H24 sinon impossible de vivre ! Vous avez vu les feuille de tout a l'heure plus de 150 sont des personnage de se manga de sengoku au simple pirate en passant par les 4 empereur, Luffy, ace, et tant d'autre ! Ce sont tous mes dessin alors pas touche ! Grrr ! Merci de votre attention je crois que c'est tout ! Ayame ?

Ayame : tout est bon !

Moi : J'ai du mal a y croire mais pour en être sur il nous faut une preuve

Marco : les fille s'il vous plais pouvez vous nous le prouver ?

Les fille : Bien sur !

Ayame : alors Ace tu a deux frère de coeur : Monkey D Luffy et Sabo. Ce dernier a voulu prendre la mer trop tôt et est censé être mort.

Manami :Luffy lui te ressemble : un estomac sur patte !

Moi : eh méchante !

Manami : et puis il me suffi d'aller chercher mon sac et le tour est joué mais attend Ayame y'a pas de connexion ici comment on va regardé one piece !

Ayame : noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon

Hein ?

Marco : vous savez ou est le one piece ?!

Manami : bah oui sur raftel !

Marco : et ou est raftel ?

Ayame et Manami : on le dira pas si père … oups barbe blanche voulait le savoir il aurait écouter Roger quand ce dernier lui a demander si il voulait le savoir !

Père : ghehehehe !

Moi : et Manami tu peux redevenir un chaton ?

Manami : non

Moi : mais pourquoi !

Manami : t'en a assez profiter !

Je me rapproche et lui caresse les oreilles

Manami : rrrrrr

Moi : et voilà j'ai trouver !

Manami : père rrrrr non désolé barbe blanche ai rrrrrr aider moi rrrrrr

Père : ghehehehe ! Débrouille toi petit chat !

Thatch essais de caresse la queue de Manami mais je l'en empêche il ralle et lui caresse les oreilles. Elle ronronne encore plus et ne peut pas résister et se transforme en chaton

Et revoilà le chaton trop gnion. Et la père s'exclame !

Père : la t'es vraiment petite ! Ghehehehe !

Sur ses genoux une petite fille avec des oreilles de lapin souris :

Mais qui es ce donc ?

~~~~~~~~a suivre ~~~~~~~~~


	5. 4 découverte et colère

PDV Ace

Et la père s'exclame :

Père : la tu est vraiment une petite ! Ghehehehe !

Sur ses genoux une petite fille avec des oreilles de lapin souriait :

Mais qui es ce ?

Enfin bref je m'en fiche je prend le petit chat et le caresse puis je dit :

Moi : père je vais chercher les affaires des fille avec le petit chat !

Père : ghehehehe dit plutôt que tu le veux pour toi tout seul ce chaton !

Thatch :mais je veux caresser le petit chat moi aussi !

Moi : et bin non Hahaha !

Je sort donc pour chercher les affaires des fille.

PDV Marco

Ace sort donc avec le chaton trop gnion et moi je veux que la petite descende de père :

Moi : dit moi petite tu veux pas descendre de sur les genoux de père ?

La petite : nan veux pas !

Et elle se réfugie dans les bras de père comme si elle avait peur de moi.

Père : aller va sur les genoux de Marco petite Ayame !

La petite Ayame ?: mais …

Père : aller zou

Il la fait descendre et s'assoir sur mes genoux. Je décide donc de lui demander :

Moi : dit moi comment tu t'appelle ?

La petite Ayame ? : ze … ze m'appelle aya … Ayame !

Commandant : yeeeeeehh

La petite de peur se cache donc dans mes bras. Je la sers contre moi et lui caresse le dos.

PDV Ayame

Je vais faire une crise de fangirlitude ! Marco me sert contre lui et me caresse le dos ! Et Manami qui peut pas me prendre en photo !mai s'attend …………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Mon ordinateur portable !

Moi : ma … Maco aff … affaires …

Marco : Ace est aller les cherché

Moi : merchi

Je lui embrasse la joue et il rougit trop chou !

Retour chez Ace et Manami

PDV Manami

Crise de fangirlitude en vu : Ace me caresse et refuse de me donné a un autre. It is so cute ! Enfin si Ayame c'est transformé c'est pour être chouchouté comme moi. On approche de mes feuilles quand je voit Teach essayé de les brûlé alors la ! Je ne répond plus de rien ! Je me débarrasse d'Ace et me transforme en grosse panthère !?

Alors la ça va bardée pour tes fesses de pervers égocentrique et en plus de menteur et tueur de pacotille !

PDV Teach

Alors que j'allais brûlé ses immonde dessin avec des description de merde et qui révèle mes plans une panthère me saute dessus pour me mordre ! Mais il se passe quoi ! Ace est le premier a réagir il essais de ma débarrasser de cette créature de merde mais il n'y arrive pas. Puis Marco arrive avec une petite fille avec des oreilles de lapin sans les bras. Elle semble lui demander de la pose vu que sais ce qu'il fait elle arrive vers moi et donne les directive a suivre a Ace qui l'écoute. Il se met donc a la caresser et la grosse panthère se transforme en chaton ?!

Ace la prend et continue ses caresses sur le chaton qui ronronne. La petite alors que j'allais la remercié me gifle avec une de ses force !?

La gamine : on ne t'a jamais appris a ne pas touché au affaires des autre ?! Si je n'avait pas été la elle t'aurais tué abruti fini va.

Elle ne me laisse même pas parler et retourne chez Marco pour qu'il la porte. Non mais il se passe quoi ici !?

~~~~~~~~ a suivre ~~~~~~~~~


	6. 5 retour et ( encore ) colère

PDV Teach

Elle ne me laisse même pas parler et retourne chez Marco pour qu'il la porte. Non mais il se passe quoi ici !?

PDV Ace

Mais il s'est passé quoi ici ? Je ne sais même pas se qu'a fait Teach pour énervé le petit chaton ? Enfin bref c'est bizarre ! Enfin je vais demander a Ayame se qu'il sais passer mais pour l'instant profitons du bébé chat. Je recommence mes caresses elle est sur les genoux et ronronne. Quand je décide d'appeler Marco et la petite ils arrivent tout de suite :

Marco : oui ?

Moi : tu sais ou est Ayame ?

La petite : ze suis là ?

Moi : hein ?

Manami : elle a manger le fruit de l'enfant

Je tourne ma tête vers la personne qui a parler c'est a dire le chaton qui est maintenant une fille avec des oreilles et une queue de chat

Moi : ha oui c'est vrai

Merde je rougit trop ! Ils vont le voir si sa continu !

PDV Marco

Tien tien ace qui rougit c'est vraiment bizarre ! Enfin il me fait confirmation pour l'incident Teach

Moi : Manami que c'est il passé ?

Manami : le connard de mes deux ici présent a voulu brûlé mes dessin !

Ayame : nan jure mais il est suicidaire ou quoi ?

Manami : il est suicidaire

Ayame : enfin j'y pense il est où mon ordinateur ?

Moi : ton quoi ?

Ayame : je le retrouve et je te montre !

PDV Manami

Attend tend tend ou sont ils !? Mais putain y'a ma vie dedans !

Moi : Ayame alerte rouge sanglante

Ayame : merde !

Ace et Marco : quoi ?

Ayame et moi : mariiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie !

Et voilà marie est là et n'est pas contente !

Équipage sauf barbe blanche : mais il se passe quoi ici ! Y'a un ange qui est apparue et il est pas content !

B-b : ghehehehe marie !

Marie : oh Edward Newgarte !

Moi : marie tu n'a pas tenu ta promesse !

Ayame : nos affaires ne sont pas la !

Moi : pour la peine tu va aller dans tout les magasin du monde et m'acheter 5 boite de chaque variété de glace et je veux des boite comme ça !

je lui montre une boite de glace carte d'or

Marie : mais enfin ! t'es folle ça coûte un bras ces machin !

Moi : les promesse ça se respect et en plus tu vois chez moi la bibliothèque géante avec tout mes manga ?

Marie :Euh oui . mais j'ai peur de comprendre

Je lui fait un sourire sadique me lève d' ace ( crise de fangirlitude intérieure ) et me rapproche rapidement. Je sent Ayame s'éloigner !

Moi : tu vas tout me ramener tout les livre de chez moi pas que les manga tout et quand je dit tout c'est TOUT les livre et bien sur nos ordinateur portable avant que je m'énerve! Enfin bref on va dire que c'est une faute avoué a moitié pardonné ! Allez oust !

Elle disparaît et moi je retourne sur les genoux d'Ace quand je vois ...


	7. 6 nouvelle venue et inquiétude

PDV Manami

Elle disparaît et moi je retourne sur les genoux d'Ace quand ...

Moi : mais quelle conne elle veux que je fasse un arrêt ou quoi !?

Et oui vous l'avez compris nos ordinateur portable tombe du ciel ! Mais elle est suicidaire celle la ! Les pauvre ne comprennent pas. Nos bijoux de technologie tombe droit devant père. Je m'empresse de lui crié :

Moi : BARBE BLANCHE ATTRAPEZ LES OBJETS QUI VONT TOMBER DEVANT VOUS AVANT QU'IL N'ENTRENT EN CONTACT AVEC LE SOL !?

Il fait donc se sue je lui demande Ayame comprend enfin et saute des bras de Marco pour courir vers père. Je fait de même. Je jure :

moi :sur la tête de ma mère , marie tu va m'entendre

Ayame : elle va subir notre colère ! Niak niak niak !

Moi : enfin bref on a retrouver nos bijoux de technologie et je sens qu'il va pleuvoir ...

Marco : mais il fait très beau !

Moi : 5

Ayame : 4

Moi : 3

Ayame : 2

Moi : 1

Ayame et moi : 0

Je me transforme en tigre pour attraper tout les livre qui leur tombe dessus ( elle est aussi grande que barbe blanche )

Je chope donc tout mes précieux livre et me dé-transforme .

Moi : c'était moins une ... je vais la tué mais avant je vais la torturé !? Niak niak niak

!!! ??? : bonjour père ! Marco - chou ! / Ace - chéri !

Mais qu'es que !? Avant que je ne puisse faire quoique ce soit les deux individu avait déjà sauté sur ace et Marco j'ai un mauvais pressentiment

Je me transforme immédiatement et cours chez père je vois qu' Ayame a eu la même idée elle se transforme en sa forme neko et on se cache sous sa cape tremblante de peur

PDV Edward Newgarte

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais les petite Ayame et Manami sont caché sous ma cape tremblante de peur. Je vois qu' Ace et Marco n'ont même pas remarquer l'absence des deux petite. Je me baisse donc et les ramasse et les monte sur mes genoux pour leur demander se qui ne va pas :

chuchotement

Manami : ne vous inquiétez pas tout va bien ...

Ayame : cela risque de nous arrivée souvent ...

Fin des chuchotement

C'est encore plus inquiétant ...

Moi : Ace !

Ace : oui père ?

Moi : où est Manami ?

Ace : je m'en fou Rosemary et Sandrine sont de retour ... et déjà c'est qui ?

Moi : la personne qui était sur tes genoux il y 5 minutes !

Marco : y'avait qu'un pauvre chat de gouttière !

Il me déçoivent tous. les fille sanglote silencieusement pour ne pas attiré l'attention seul Izou, Haruta et Thatch semble être attristé par la disparition des filles.

Moi : Izou et Thatch prenez les feuilles et les livre et apportez les dans ma cabine s'il-vous-plaît

Izou et Thatch : oui père

Moi : Haruta tu viendra le voir quand l'ange apparaîtra

Haruta : bien père !

Marco : père ou allez vous ont va faire la fête pour le retour des fille

Moi : Marco ne me parle plus avant un bon moment !

Il ne comprennent pas comme c'est douloureux d'être insulté et ignoré ou oublié. Je plain ces pauvre petite qui n'ont rien demandé et qui pourtant soufre tellement. Je ne le supporte pas je part donc avec les fille qui pleur toujours.

PDV Thatch

Je ne vous reconnait pas mes frère. Je prend les livre quand carnet attire mon attention :

Je l'ouvre et est subjugué par la beauté du dessin que je vois il représente Ace, un garçon avec une balafre sous l'œil et un autre blond avec un chapeau:

Il y'en a un autre mais avec Garp :

Puis Ace, sa mère et Gol D Roger

Puis un paysage

Des fleurs

Un portrait

Mais je n'ai pas le temps je doit ramener les livre dans la cabine de père. Je prend les livre et part a mon tour.

Revenons avec Edward Newgarte et les filles :

PDV Edward Newgarte

Je suis allongé sur mon lit je calle les fille dans mes bras et les laisse pleurer. Elle ont repris leur forme '' normal ''

Il est rare de les voir ainsi je me demande ce que font les garçon ... alors que je me fait la réflexion la porte s'ouvre sur ...

~~~~~~~ a suivre ~~~~~~~~~~~


	8. 7 réconfort et demande

PDV Edward Newgarte

Alors que je me faisait la réflexion la porte s'ouvre sur ...

Sur Thatch et Izou qui porte les affaires des filles. Thatch semble dans les nuages , puis demande :

Thatch : Manami ?

Manami : ou- oui ? Snif ...

Thatch : il est a toi ce beau carnet ?

Manami : ou- oui ... snif ...

Thatch : je suis désolé je me suis permis de regarder ...

Manami : ce ... ce n'est pas grave ... snif tu a terminé de le regarder ?

Thatch : non ...

Manami : termine de regarder alors ...

Moi : ma fille, je peux regarder aussi ?

Manami : non vous, vous pouvez regarder les grande feuilles

Rien que parler des dessin la rend heureuse. C'est une jeune fille qui vie au jour le jour, sensible, attachante, jovial, colérique mais adorable.

PDV Thatch

Je regarde les pages, vraiment elle a du talent ...

Tien une carte ? Qu'elle est belle !

Moi : Manami c'est toi qui a fait cette carte ?

Manami : bien sur pourquoi ?

Moi : pour rien ...

Je me replonge dans ma contemplation

quand je tombe sur une autre carte mais avec des mots dessus

C'est quoi ça ?

PDV Ayame

Nous oublié alors que l'on n'as rien fait tout ça pour ces ... chose ?! Tien Thatch semble perdu :

Moi : que ce passe t-il Thatch ?

Thatch : rien je comprend juste pas ce que c'est ça ...

Il me montre une carte du monde que Manami a dessinée

Moi : quelle belle carte que tu nous a dessinée Manami

Manami : je voulait te la donné mais tu peux expliqué a Thatch et Izou les pays de notre monde et leur système politique !

Moi : ouiii !

Je lui explique donc tous se qu'il faut savoir sous le regard bienveillant de père et Manami.

Retour sue le pont. PDV Ace

Je sais pas pourquoi mais je ne vois plus père, Izou, Thatch, Ayame et mon chaton ... j'observe le pont et voie Haruta nous regarder de travers et observé le ciel quand l'ange de tout a l'heure apparais avec des tonnes de boite. Haruta avance vers elle et j'entends des bout de phrase :

Haruta : filles ... père ... bande ... oublié ...

L'ange : quoi !? ... fou ... moi ... mort ... cours ... Edward ...

Je comprend rien et ça m'énerve soudain ils partent et Rosemary me saute dessus j'étais perdu dans mes pensée. Ou sont les fille ? Le petit chat me manque ...

Rosemary : ... ce ... ACE !

Moi : hein ! Oui Rosemary qu'es qu'il y'a ?

Rosemary : rien !

Revenons chez Edward Newgarte

PDV Edward Newgarte

J'y pense je voulait demander au fille ...

Moi : les fille voulez vous rejoindre mon équipage ?

Je les voie beuger puis me répondre :

Les fille : et bien notre réponse est ...


	9. 8 réponse et ignorance

PDV Edward Newgarte

Les fille : notre réponse est ...

Les fille : Oui !

Moi : merveilleux mes fille nous avons désormais 4 fille dans l'équipage !

Soudain Haruta rentre pour me dire que marie est la. On part donc Izou, Thatch toujours avec le livre de Manami, Haruta, Manami, Ayame et moi sur le pont ou les autre font la fête sous notre regard plein de déception a leur égards. Marie fonce sur nous et observe Manami sous tout les angle. Elle fait de même avec Ayame ce qui me fait rire :

Moi : ghehehehe arrête de t'inquiète je m'occupe de mes deux fille préféré.

Marie : roh la la

Soudain Manami la frappe . hein ?!

Marie : pourquoi !?

Manami : je l'avait juré sur la tête de ma maman alors je ne veux pas qu'elle meure. On serai trop triste moi et Gabriel qui ne veux pas qu'on le rejoignent trop vite ...

Moi : aller vient la ma fille ...

Je la prend dans mes bras . Ma pauvre perdre son frère doit être dur. Je la berce et elle commence a chanter doucement puis Ayame la rejoint :

Sous les étoiles

Un ciel bien plus brillant que jamais

Comme un message a tout ce qui vit

Un grand message d'amour dans notre univers

Si tu cherche en toitu trouvera au fond de ton âme

La force qu'il faut pour évincer

Tout les conflits sans peine et sans mal

Rejoignez-nous dans note désir

De croire encore toujours a l'amour

Soyons plus fort

Ensemble nous défieront tout les océans

Ouvre dont les yeux

Et voie le grand amour qui nous a fait naître

Ton esprit grandi et il se renforce

Si tu t'ouvre aux autres, à la vie, à l'amour

Cette mélodie fera jaillir tellement

De nouveaux miracles

Tes peurs, tes doutes, tes maux, ta tristesse

Laisseront place à la Symphonie Maternelle

Regardez-nous bien

La vie nous sourie de jours en jours

C'est l'amitié, qui nous unis

Et qui nous donne tant de forces depuis toujours

Puisque toi aussi

Tu cherche le chemin du bonheur

Suis notre route et tu verra

Que ton destin est entre tes bras

Il suffit de regarder plus haut

De savoir que l'amour est si beau

Pour avancer

Faire de ta vie un rêve et t'émerveiller

Chaque jours qui passent

Te donnera la force d'aimer et de pardonner

Bien par delà toutes les galaxies

Tu découvriras le pouvoir de la vie

Aie confiance en toi et ne faiblis pas

Tu as la force et la foie

Bonheur, amour, partage et douceur

Composeront ensemble la Symphonie Maternelle

Ouvre ton cœur, tu trouveras

Celui qui est fait pour toi

Suis ton chemin

N'aie peur de rien

Tu gagneras

Ouvre dont les yeux

Et voie le grand amour qui nous a fait naître

Ton esprit grandi et il se renforce

Si tu t'ouvre aux autres, à la vie, à l'amour

Cette mélodie fera jaillir tellement

De nouveaux miracles

Tes peurs, tes doutes, tes maux, ta tristesse

Laisseront place à la Symphonie Maternelle

Elles chantent bien. J'adore cette chanson. Elle est apaisante, reposante, pleine de vie, donneuse de l'espoir. Elle me rend nostalgiques ... je repense a ma chérie, ma mère, ma fille ( dans mon histoire il a une fille ) ma Belle Rosa, mère, Sofia. de la ou vous êtes sachez que je vous aime . Je crois que leur chant a des pouvoir thérapeutique. C'est ... comment dire ... relaxant .

PDV Marco

Je me demande qui chante cette magnifique chanson qui me relaxe comme ci on me disait de dormir, de me détendre ... je le demande ou est Ayame elle a disparu et la façon donc père ma parlé tout a l'heure ou sont regard quand il est arrivée m 'attriste et en plus Ayame ne peut pas me réconforter. Je veux un câlin de sa part ... on me saute sur le dos. Prions pour que ce soit Ayame ... et ...

Non c'est Sandrine . j'en peux plus je me dégage et vais voir ace pour lui demander si il a vue Ayame ou Manami. Je peux pas il est avec Rosemary. Pffff ... je me retourne et voie Thatch regarder un livre. Je m'approche et voie de magnifique dessin

Ils sont vraiment magnifique. Qui les a fait ? Sûrement Manami ...

PDV Manami

Je sais pas pourquoi mais chanter me liber. Tient j'ai envie de nagé. Je continue de chanter et Ayame a la même idée je crois on se prend la main toujours en chantant et on saute du bateau. Père doit nous prendre pour des suicidaire mais non on c'est transformé en ...


	10. chapitre 9

PDV Manami

Père de doit nous prendre pour des suicidaire mais non on s'est transformé en ...

Poisson  
...

...

... 

...

...

... 

... non je blague en sirènes ! Je suis blonde ⁉ et Ayame a les cheveux bleus ?. Franchement je suis trop belle !

**Moi : **_Ayame on est trop belle comme ça !_ ?  
**Ayame : **je sais je sais je suis belle ... ? ﾟﾘﾏ  
**Moi : **_? __ﾟﾘﾑ__?__on monte._

Sans attendre sa réponse je saute et vois les garçons avec des cœurs à la place des yeux et père qui était presque en train de faire un arrêt cardiaque ? ﾟﾘﾂ?

PDV Edward Newgarte

Je vais nous faire un arrêt moi elle on sauter et marie me dit de ne pas bouger puis part et la y'a une sirène qui saute sur le pont et qui se fout de notre tête.

**Sirène : **_pouahahahahahahah si vous auriez vu vos tête !_ ? ﾟﾘﾂ? ﾟﾘﾂ?

Et une autre saute sur le bateau et gronde la première :

**Sirène bleu : **_Manami _?  
**Moi : **_attendez Manami et Ayame __⁉_?  
**Les fille : **_en _chair_ et en _os père ? ﾟﾘﾂ  
**Moi : **_pourquoi vous avez sauté bande de ... je n'ai même pas de mots __?_  
**Les fille : **_désolé enfin bref comment on se dé-transforme ?_  
**Moi** : je_ crois qu'il faut_ qu'_on attend que vos corps_ _sèches _  
**Les fille : **_pfft même pas drolllle __? __ﾟﾘﾌ__?_

J'en peux déjà plus de ces folles moi. Elles vont me tuer avent l'heure enfin bref Marco et ace les regarde comme si elle était la plus belle pierre du monde. Et ils ont osé leur parler ainsi. Ça va chauffer. Enfin bref je lance à la fille une serviette chacune pour qu'elles se sèchent. Et redevient humaine chose rare

Presque personnes ne les a vu ainsi Manami est toujours sois en chat sois en neko et Ayame en enfant ou dans mes bras protéger du regard des autre. Franchement elles sont magnifique mes filles même folle : je les aime en fait. Je revoie ma petite Sofia en elles : belle, intelligente, timide, successible et j'en passe. Je donnerai tout pour les revoir. Je les aime autant que j'aime ma famille. Alors que je réfléchissais Manami me demande ...

Coucou désolé de ma longue absence et de ce chapitre extrêmement court. La raison de mon absence ? Vous allez rire…. J'avais oublié comment publier…


End file.
